googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Hyper-E notation
The Hyper-E Notation page now have its own page, updated on August 21, 2012. There are some new numbers like Gaspgol and Ginorgol, and some names are changed. Now let's update the wiki! --Cloudy176 (talk) 08:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC) While working on the pseudocode, I started thinking of computational complexity: # E''a'' is O(1). # E''a''#''b'' is O(b''). # E''a#''b''#''c'' is O(O(...O(O(b''))...)) with ''c layers = (b''). I'll just write this as . # E''a''#''b''#''c''#''d'' is . # E''a''#''b''#''c''#''d''#''e'' is O ↑↑↑ e. # etc. I'm already abusing big O notation by treating it as a G function. FB100Z • talk • 19:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hyper-E notation is not primitive recursive. The original version has growth rate comparable to the Ackermann function, which grows too fast to be primitive recursive. So Hyper-E notation grows too fast to be primitive recursive as well. A primitive recursive function can be written using only fixed length loops. Deedlit11 (talk) 04:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Extended Hyper-E notation didn't first appear on August 2012. It existed from the beginning. The August update on the Hyper-E notation page introduced more googologisms such as gaspgol, and changed name of some googologisms such as gugold or throogol. I want more 10:41, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sbiis Saibian extend his notation recently, all the way up to tetrational array-level and call it Cascade-E notation. I think there are good time for update. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 13:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hyper-F notation Is it possible to devise a Hyper-F notation, which works like Hyper-E notation, but with all E's replaced by F's, and Rule 1 changed to Fx = x-th Fibonacci number? -- 18:53, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it is. LittlePeng9 (talk) 19:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) But the real question is...why? it's vel 19:32, September 16, 2014 (UTC) What happens if we change E (or F) to BB, and Rule 1 to BBx = BB(x)? -- 19:35, September 16, 2014 (UTC) A naive extension, since iterating over the busy beaver function doesn't really extend upon a function this powerful. Cookiefonster (talk) 20:19, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Recursing a non-recursive function is pointless. it's vel 23:27, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Why must the number after the F in Hyper-F notation be larger than 5? -- 14:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) It's your notation. I don't think it really has to be. LittlePeng9 (talk) 14:24, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Actually Peng, it does have to be above 5 - otherwise the function will not grow and stall at either 1 if the number is 1, 2, 3, or 4, or 5 if the number is 5. Cookiefonster (talk) 14:44, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I see your point, but I think such values should be allowed anyway. Just because. -SJ224 14:50, September 17, 2014 (UTC) BEAF takes degenerate value when first two entries are 2, but it's still allowed. LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:01, September 17, 2014 (UTC) HEY GUYS THERES A THING CALLED INDENTATION it's vel 19:51, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::WHO NEEDS THAT LittlePeng9 (talk) 20:02, September 17, 2014 (UTC) @Peng if it's four or more entries only the first entry needs to be 4 Cookiefonster (talk) 19:53, September 17, 2014 (UTC)